Information on available equipment, stock chemicals and other supplies is disseminated to users regularly via Newsletters and in conjunction with beam time request/allocation mailouts. Manuals in the use of the instrumentation in the biochemical/chemical sample preparation laboratory are updated and provided to the users. Hands-on training is given to users of the more advanced equipment. New safety training procedures are developed and disseminated to the user community. The production and disposal of hazardous waste is monitored and advice provided.